


Craving

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in Lex's office during Clark's red rock spree.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

## Craving

by AJ

<http://www.geocities.com/modgalaxy/>

* * *

I stared at Lex's slim shoulders beneath the leather trenchcoat. I wondered what his ass looked like in the black jeans under that. Ever since I had slipped on Chloe's class ring, I hadn't been able to stop craving Lex. At the mansion, over the pool table, his brow furrowed in concentration, oblivious to everything but making the perfect shot, I took my time studying his sensual mouth, moist and rosy with youth, scarlet tongue passing over straight, white teeth. Or, as we sped down the highway in his Ferrarri, I longed to feel those skilled hands, sheathed in their leather driving gloves, unsheathed and exploring my body. That long, slim form under the silk shirts and perfectly-cut pants was an obsession. This had gone on for almost a week, and now we were alone again, in his office. 

"Something wrong, Clark?" he said in that creamy-smooth baritone that melted my spine. His blue eyes flashed concern. 

I watched as he tossed his gloves onto his desk and shrugged off the jacket. He poured himself a glass of brandy, and I was jealous. Of the glass. 

"Um, yeah," I said, affecting that farm-boy naivete he knew so well. I could smell his bay rum aftershave across the desk. "I can't help thinking, now that we're alone," I said, standing up and stripping out of my coat, "I should give you that birthday present I forgot last month." 

His eyes glittered. "What could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" 

It took all my effort not to dive across the desk. 

"And since when do you go around in $2000 coats?" he purred. 

"Since I started hustling for quick cash in Metropolis," I lied, thrilled at the raised eyebrows that caused. "Should have seen this one john I--" 

"John?" Lex intoned, looking both attracted and perplexed. "What would Ma and Pa Kent say?" 

"We're not telling them," I said with what I hoped was a wicked grin. 

Lex licked his lips, savoring the last drops of brandy. His tongue left a tantalizing trail that I wanted badly to taste. He stood, and crossed to the wall stereo. He hit a button, and slow jazz drifted through the rareified air. The effect went straight to my cock, causing it to twitch. 

"Can I interest you in some wine, Clark?" he murmured. His piercing eyes searched mine, and I stopped breathing. 

Instead of my usual, "Oh, I'm not old enough" routine, I managed, "Sure, Lex." 

"Good." He spoke briefly over the intercom. "And some strawberries?" he cocked his head at me. 

"Mm," I squeaked, unable to catch my breath. "And some whipped cream," I blurted, feeling my face go red despite my bravado. 

He gave a satisified laugh, then transmitted his order over the intercom. He rang off with a puzzled look. "Seems like you don't need any more stimulants right now," he said. 

"Not true, my spoiled friend," I smiled, placing a hand on his satin sleeve. The muscles under his shirt tightened. 

"Clark," he asked, "what has gotten into you?" 

"I love it when you talk dirty, "I laughed. I was sure now I had lost all sanity. And didn't care. "Maybe we should both lie down." 

"Oh boy," Lex said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Am I shocking you?" I teased, venturing to move closer. 

"Not possible," Lex purred, also moving closer. 

"Oh, right," I breathed, close enough to kiss him. "Bad boy Lex. Bet you never told old Lionel you popped another Excelsior prep kid's cherry, did you? Bet you forgot you even told me that." 

"Clark!" he cried, actually shocked now. 

The wine and strawberries arrived, and the whipped cream, too, in a silver bowl. Clara, Lex's housekeeper, with the heart tatto on her inner thigh and the pierced nipples, smiled at me as she closed the door. 

"You like it both ways, don't you, Lex?" I said seductively, fingering the buttons of his shirt. "Which way do you like better?" 

His erection rubbed against mine. His cologne, mingled with his musky arousal, made my nipples ache. 

Lex groaned, pulling me hard to him. We kissed deeply. I swear it was sweeter than Lana. Hotter than my make-out sessions with Jesse. 

Before my red meteor-rock spree, I never would have glanced at another man. Now I was tearing at Lex's shirt, chewing off the buttons. Sucking on his throat, leaving imprints in that ghost-pale flesh. Marking him. 

"Clark," he panted, leaning back his head. He exposed his throat to me and I obeyed, leaving a rose-red trail of bite-marks down his neck, his chest. I ripped open his shirt, and gnawed lightly on each nipple, delighted when they peaked under my tongue. His skin was cool and damp, tasting faintly of cologne, and I licked my way down his stomach, raising goosebumps. I stopped at his belt buckle, and knew exactly what to do. 

Lex gasped when I tore open his zipper and took his swelling cock in my mouth. I deep-throated him, although I had never done that before. To anyone. Jesse had been an expert tutor. 

Lex sank back against the desk, his hands gripping the sides to hold himself up. "Jesus, Clark," he moaned, eyes full of fire. " What do you farm boys do on your days off?" 

Jerk off, I internalized. A lot. 

I laughed around his cock, then wrapped my tongue around the sensitive head, teasing the whole length of him while I played with his balls. I could feel them tightening, and his knuckles had gone white as he held on for dear life. 

"No, not yet," I stopped long enough to say, and squeezed his balls. I was careful only to exert human strength. He gave a strangled cry, and stood trembling against the desk, watching me. He looked so beautiful like this, desperate and vulnerable, so that I could have done anything to him. Big, omnipotent Lex, of the hostile takeovers, the silver Porsches, the Metropolis penthouses, reduced to a mass of quivering lust. It was poetic. 

I stood, and retrieved the whipped cream and strawberries. I took one glistening berry and licked it, ostentatiously swirling my tongue around it. I bit into it, clenching it between my teeth before swallowing, the tart, red juice dripping past my lips and onto my chin. His eyes were glued to my mouth, I swear I had him drooling. 

I dipped a finger into the whipped cream, and inserted it into my mouth, licking my finger clean, watching him all the while. Lex was panting now, flushed and delirious. "Please, Clark," he whined, grabbing my hand away. He placed my hand on his leaking cock, and moaned deep in his throat. "Please," he said again. 

"Okay," I said with a wicked little grin. I picked up the bowl of whipped cream, and slathered some on his chest, his stomach, in a messy line down to his swollen cock. I knelt down, and slowly, deliberately, licked it all off. It clung to my lips and the side of my cheek, and it tickled. 

"Oh, Clark, oh--" Lex cried, the fingers in my hair pulling at me, spasming. 

What would Clara have thought, I wondered. Maybe she was peeking at the security cameras, biting those pouty lips. Getting wet under her leather skirt, under which she had shaved so neatly. I thanked God for xray vision, and for the fact I hadn't incinerated the office when she first walked in. 

I had pulled Lex's jeans to his feet. He had given a wild laugh and shaken his head. I cupped his beautiful ass in both hands as I sucked him off, breathing in his scent of sweat and vanilla. I meandered my tongue around his balls, so that he was sighing with pleasure, saying my name. When I engulfed him in my mouth again, he came hard, with a scream. I was never so grateful for sound-proofed walls in my life. 

I drew myself up again and took him in my arms, waiting for his heartbeat to slow. He was panting, and staring into my eyes with something like love. I freaked This had been about daring, and he had been an experiment. But this adoring look threw me. 

"Lex, I--" I began, but he interrupted me with a passionate kiss. He clasped my face in his hands, kissed me like his life depended on it. Like he had starved beyond record endurance, and I was the banquet. 

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were shining. "Clark," he whispered, "you are so incredibly beautiful. I've wanted this for so long, but you're so young, and I was afraid..." 

A thrill sang through me. "Don't be," I heard myself say. Then I felt a hand on my crotch, and he was hungrily unbuttoning my expensive trousers. 

"Let me bring you off," he murmured, brushing those sensual lips across mine. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours as you come for me." 

My brain melted. The sensations assaulted me at once: Lex undressing me with agonizing leisure. Tongue gliding up my throat, into my ear, hot breath electrifying my nerves as he whispered dirty things to me. Firelight warming my skin as my clothes were peeled off. Fur caressing my back as Lex lowered us to the hearth rug. Practiced fingers stroking my cock. 

Now I knew how concubines felt. Bit emasculating, but I shrugged that off. For once, it felt right to let someone else lead. Relinquish my power. Be saved. 

For a moment, we lay staring at each other. Lex gazed down at me, touching me. He had shed his clothes, and he felt wonderful. Suddenly, a surge of such love overwhelmed me, I had tears in my eyes. 

"Seventeen," he breathed, " and so much to see..." 

"Twenty-four, and so much more," I quoted, smiling. I loved him so much I was blinded. More than I had ever loved Lana. Which I would never have thought possible. 

"I like that you're not selfish," he whispered,"but I'm going to make you feel good, too." 

"Hey," I protested, "wasn't I supposed to be seducing _you_?" 

"Yes, well," he said slyly, smirking, "best laid plans..." And he was kissing me, dipping that incredible tongue into my mouth. Like that tongue was a demonstration of what he wanted to do to me. And he was grinding his body against mine, our cocks rubbing together, delicious little sparks playing all down my spine. I was so hard, it hurt. And he was biting into a strawberry, then transferring half into my mouth, kissing me at the same time. The tart, slick taste of him mixed with the strawberry was intoxicating, and I moaned into the kiss. 

"Yes, my beautiful boy," he was saying, his tongue beginning a serpentine path down my torso. I arched my back as he sucked at my nipples, my cock so sensitive now I could have come at the slightest touch. When his lips finally wrapped around me, I was keening with lust, thrusting myself into that gorgeous mouth. "God," I cried out, fingers burrowing into the rug, seeking something to anchor myself to this world. Lex looked up at me for a second with the wickedest grin. Then he fell back to sucking me, sending waves of delirium through my bloodstream. 

"Lex," I moaned, beside myself, "I want you to fuck me. Now." 

I wasn't even sure of what I had just said. 

Lex stopped, and glanced up at me. His blue eyes had gone black. "You've probably never..." he began. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't," I said. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. And I wasn't nervous. For some reason, I trusted him completely. And I had the ring. "In fact," I said, reaching out and handing him a dollop of whipped cream, "you can use this." 

The look on his face was priceless. I laughed, covering my mouth. Didn't think the old boy could come unglued. Hand shaking, he took the offering. What he planned to do with it was beyond me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. 

"Alright," he finally said, after he had picked up his jaw from the floor,"but I'm not responsible if you hate me afterward." 

"Hate you?" I cried, pulling him up to lie facing me. I took the whipped cream he was still holding and, taking a wild guess, slathered it over his cock. I reversed positions with him so that I was on top, kissing him all the while. He didn't have the strength to fight me off. 

"Now," I said breathlessly, staring him down, "show me what to do." 

I have never seen a Luthor at a loss for words. But Lex just ogled me like I was an alien from another...well, you get the idea. 

"Clark," he stammered, laughing, "first of all, we're in the wrong, uh, configuration here." 

"Just like an American," I grinned. "Hooked on the missionary position." I kissed him as he opened his mouth to speak. He looked completely without his sea legs, and I liked it. 

"Alright, well," he stuttered, "then you need to, ah..." 

"What?" I giggled. I loved throwing him off. The laughter died in my throat as a jolt went through my body. Lex had inserted a finger into _that place,_ and I went numb. He was never one to stand on ceremony. 

"God," he breathed, "so tight..."   
"Lex, I--"  
"Just relax, Clark." He stopped what he was doing and gave me a kiss. "I promise I won't do anything you don't want. Say stop, and I will." 

Stop! My brain screamed. I didn't want to run scared. Besides, it didn't really hurt. I was invulnerable to most things. It just felt...weird. Inappropriate. Not to mention illegal in the state of Kansas. 

But part of me really, really liked it. 

"Now," he said, his voice eerily calm, "just move with me, let yourself go." He began thrusting one, then two fingers inside me, hitting a little spot that caused me to cry out. He nodded, quieting me, leaning up to kiss my lips. I was too stunned to kiss back so I let him explore my mouth with his tongue while his fingers explored the rest of me. 

Gingerly, I began to move. I thrust back against his fingers. The intimacy of it blew me away. "That feels... really good," I rasped out, then returned his kisses with abandon. He stroked my cock with his other hand, sending me almost over the edge. "Ah, Lex, I'm going to..." 

"Don't. Hang on." Deliberately, with a strength I didn't know he had, Lex wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to him. He reached down and lined up his cock at my entrance, and asked, "ready, Clark?" 

"Y-yes," I stammered, unsure and needy and lustful all at once. I winced until I felt him entering me, then relaxed a bit. I sat up some, and gasped as he slowly moved his hips upward inside me. This feeling, so foreign and new and inherently wrong, matched my spirit exactly. I had a wild desire to grind him into the rug. 

"My lovely, my beautiful Clark," he breathed, love and possessiveness glowing in his eyes. "I've wanted to take you like this, ever since I first saw you when I returned from Metropolis. You feel so good, so hot, I want to come inside you and make you scream." His arms tightened around me, and he punctuated this sentence with a brutal thrust, sending sparks flying behind my eyes. 

"Didn't know you were so sentimental, Lex," I smiled, moving downward with each upward thrust until he was gasping for air. His eyes blazed blue like the base of a flame. 

"So close," he groaned. Lips parted, eyes a fiery blue, face flushed, he was more than stunning. 

"I love you, Lex," I whispered, moving easily with him now. 

Stupid mouth. It said things before I thought them. 

Although I kept moving, he stopped. He grabbed my arms. "What did you say?" 

Oh, God. No rewind on this one. 

"Nothing," I said, "just keep--" 

"Hell no," he said, reversing positions with me again. He gazed down at me, thunderstruck. "You love me?" he asked. 

"Um..." I bit my lip. 

He answered me with a prolonged kiss. 

When his eyes met mine, they were glistening. He placed tiny kisses on my eyes, my mouth, my throat, moving inside me once again. "'Being your slave,'" he recited softly, gazing into my eyes, "'what should I do but tend/Upon the hours, and times of your desire?'* I would do anything for you, Clark, you have to know that." 

"I know," I sighed. I was too overcome to elaborate. I gave myself over to the rythm of our bodies, to the intense pleasure building within me. And then I came, laughing, and sobbing out his name. He caressed my face, my hair as he fucked me, nearing his own orgasm. He thumbed the tears from my cheeks, then leaned back his head and shouted, pouring himself into me. 

Lex clutched me to him, mouth on my throat as our breathing slowed. "I love you too, Clark," he whispered against my skin, making me shiver. "I've always loved you. Now I can say it." 

* * *

(*From Shakespeare's Sonnet LVII)

* * *


End file.
